The present invention relates to a built-up heat exchanger, and more particularly to a built-up heat exchanger of which a total heat radiating surface area may be easily adjusted according to actual need in different applications.
Following the rapid development in the information industry, various kinds of electronic elements, such as chips, microprocessors, etc., all have considerably high working temperatures. It is therefore necessary to provide such elements with heat radiating means in the form of heat exchanging device.
A conventional heat exchanging device includes a radiator integrally formed from a whole piece of extruded aluminum. Such one-piece extruded aluminum radiator requires large mount of aluminum material and high manufacturing cost and is therefore very expensive. To eliminate disadvantages existing in the conventional one-piece radiator, less expensive built-up radiators are developed.
Please refer to FIG. 1 that is a perspective of a conventional built-up radiator that mainly includes a seat 2 for fixedly receiving a plurality of radiating fins 1 thereon. The radiating fin 1 each is in the form of a plate having a lower end vertically inserted in one of a plurality of parallel grooves formed on the seat 2. The parallel grooves include deep and shallow grooves 21 and 22, respectively, alternately arranged on the seat 2. The radiating fins 1 are inserted in the deep grooves 21.
A radiator built up from the above-described radiating fins 1 and seat 2 has the following drawbacks:
A. There are fixed numbers of deep grooves 21 on the seat 2 for receiving only fixed numbers of radiating fins 1. Therefore, the radiator so formed has limited radiating efficiency due to limited heat radiating surface area provided by the fixed numbers of radiating fins 1 and can not be adapted to applications that require higher radiating efficiency. PA1 B. Although the radiating fins 1 can be designed to have different heights to increase total radiating surface area thereof, the radiating fins 1 tend to move in or even separate from the deep grooves 21 if they are too high in length. Moreover, the lengthened radiating fins 1 would require considerably large mounting space. PA1 C. The deep grooves 21 do not provide sufficient strength for associating the radiating fins 1 with the seat 2, particularly when the radiator formed from the radiating fins 1 and the seat 2 has an increased volume.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a built-up heat exchanger that would eliminate the drawbacks existing in the conventional one-piece radiator.